The curse of being a teen tonight
by Risifruttiii
Summary: A story with awww, and eewww's. love story with GH and RH and many more... How to score in HP world. A sweet story, but mostly romantic and fun. Read and review please!
1. Couples and the ways to make it happen

**Couples and the ways to make it happen**

Hermione just started her vacation, she was totally borred, and she diddn't wan't to speak to her parents, all they wanted to talk about was: her teeth. and she didn't need that kind of stuff.

She missed Krum,_ god,_ she thourgt _was he hot? naah, but great abs. and as a kisser? LOUSY! but he got Ronald all jealoux and stuff. If nothing else then it was fun._ She walked over to her desk, took her pen and started writing to Ron:

* * *

_Hey, Ronald._

_How are you, and whats up? Her all's the same, Victor says he might visit me. That'll be fun, I really am borred! How's ginny? I'm nearly out of paper so this'll be for the both of you. I seriously miss you. Maybe we could hang out this summer?_

_Love, Kisses, and Hugs, Hermione.

* * *

_

Okay, Okay, sure she was totally lying! About Krum? She just liked making fun of Ronnie, and about that paper, I mean COME ON! Hermione "out of paper?" Riiiiight! Like if that could happen.

She took her owl. She had gotten a new one. It was called Austin. Se was thinking about adding a Powers to it, but that might be too obvious. but. She put the note on Austin, and send it. Ron was allways such a slow writer so she diddn't expect to get a answar untill the next morning or so. 20 minuts later, she heardsomething pekking on her window, she saw Austin, took the note, petted it like a _I- know-you'r-a- bloody-bird-but-thanks-anyway _kinda stroke. Austin flew over to his cage, and attacked the food. She opened the letter from Ron with force and quicklyness.

* * *

_Hey, Hermy!_

_Um, I guess we're doing allright you know. Sooo... I'm thinking of inviting you and Harry over, we'll celebrate Harry's birthday, he'll get presents and such. But, if you'r too busy with Vikky then I guess, we could do it just us others? Are you seriously telling me that the all-knowing Hermione is running out of paper? wicked! Knew this day would come!Nice bird by the way._

_See ya. Ron.

* * *

_

Yeees! if she was a normal teenager she would yell "SCORE" and fell really good about herself but, she was indeed Hermione. She sat down yet again and wrote:

* * *

_Thanks for the invite. I'll be glad to come, I have allready written to Victor I wasn't avalible anyway. When should I come? _

_Kisses, me.

* * *

_

Now, she was totally exited. she took the poor bird out again, and kissed it's head of joy, "fly fast!"

-----

Ron was ready to kick some Krum ass if he got anywhere near her ever again! he walked out to his beloved brother Charlie, and asked if he could pick up hermione somehow, maybe appirate? and as the flawless brother Charlie is, he could. Hermione was with Ron seconds after.

Ginny came in to his room,sucking a lollypop from Fred and Georges store, a mind reader lollypop? But when the green stripes are gone so is the ability...?

"Hey ron? Just 'cuz she _wrote_ kisses diddn't mean she really ment it..."

"Oh, shut up Ginny, you're just jealoux! and you miss Harry to. So go make someone get him! And get the bloody hell _outta here_!" She threw a pink bunny slipper after her, and she walked away.

Ginny left Ron to Write to Harry,

* * *

_Dear Harry _

_I miss you so. How are you? it's been hours since you'r last owl? I can't take this much more?_

_Oh yea, Ron wants you to come to ... well you'll see. He just wants Herm to come you know. Why don't they just admitt it and get done with it!_

_**Love** Ginny 3_

_

* * *

_

----

She took the note, kissed it, and called on Pig. She diddn't care. Harry and her had written all summer, they were in love, they kept it a secret so they wouldn't get dumb questions.

Allthough she had a strong feeling that Hermione imeadiatly would know. Her mum asked if she was in love or something, becuse she really diddnt notice what happend around her...

She just knew she missed Harry's lips on her. She just felt a little guilty not telling Ron. But he'd understand...

_Woulden't he? _

-------

Harry laid on his bed, thinking about... _umm... what ever teenage boys may think about. hem..hem_

and he saw the little owl in his window, he yanked the bird in, took the message with force and smelled it.

It was Definatly from Ginny. _a bit creepy ey?_

He wrote the message several times, and figured that anyway he could _POSSIBLE _be near _her_ was peachy fine with him. He was inlove. not that anyone noticed. But herm once wrote he seemed distracted and was writing a lot about Ginny. When Ron accationally wrote it was more a -Hey dude wzup? see ya bye.

Not the novelle you'd hoped for from a friend huh?

Dosen't matter. as long as his and Gin's relationship was a reality, at least for them, nothing could stop them!

* * *

**_Maybe becuse the author is a pasionate H/G Shipper?

* * *

He took a pen from the messed up floor and began with a trembeling hand:_**

* * *

_Hey Gin._

_Yea, the Dursley's made me mowe the lawn. God I hate them, but I cant use magic at least, not for a week._

_Then I'll also appirate all the time over to you._

_Sure I'd love to come! wow, It'll be so fun. to catch up with the guys and spend some alone time with you?_

_Only if you want to off course! I'd be waiting for your reply..._

_snoggs Harr._

* * *

Hey, um this is myfirst romatic fic. I know it's not the best but it's sweet anyway I think.

I'll want 3 reviews before I write any more. muhaha. It's my hoistal...

Hoped you enjoyed it? WRITE ANYWAY! ;D


	2. Spinning the wand

My Rewiewers:

123315: Thank you, and yes you got me there, btw. secrets are usually broken somewhere along the line if you understand? ;P

phoenixtear19: Here you are and words are over rated, we'll just make new ones. lol... And thanks! ;D

fanfictionmistress152: I know, but woulden't it be cool to cut it with a spoon? and thanks alot.. XD

**__**

**_Spin The Wand and arriving..._**

* * *

Harry, moved towards Hedwig, she made a Hoo-Hoo sound, and took the note. He wispered to her ear "Cutle a bit with Gin, She'll know what it means" He smiled, opened the window, and Hedwig flew. Harry took a breath, nervoux? pretty much it! 

-----

Hermione sat with her hands in her lap, sitting in the couch next toRon.

Charlie, appirated to her home, explained to her parents (Who nevergotthe clue) and they were off.

Herm and Ronhad been sittinglike this for about two hours, none had said anything after Hermione hugged and gave him a peck on the cheek when she arrived. Not a smart thing to do with Ron obviously.

"I'm gonna get Harry Potter now" Charlie yelled up the stairs. Ron swiftly ran out and said "sure, see ya" Ron closed the door. "sooo..." he began. "um... sooo.. yep" she made a klap with her hands, and stood up.

"Umm,... what do you... wanna do?" Ron asked with a small ewww factor thought. _come on guys, you know what I mean._

"we could..." Ron made a hopefull face. "go into Ginny?" and the hopefullness was gone.

"sure, we could do that.." They walked towards Ginny's room. Hermione had a weird feeling about this. When they knocked on her door, they could hear stuff rambeling, and droors closing. Ron wispered 10 seconds after "are she tring to hide stuff or what?" Hermione schrunk"how would I know?"

Ginny opened the door, and a stench of deo and parfume hit them. "Umm... Ginny, are you waiting for someone?"

Ginny (who was a _very_ lousy liar by the way) answered a little too quick "me? noo, _who _should that be?"

"ohhhh, I don't know..." Ron coulden't really care anymore, his eyes were for some weird reason, constantly walking down to Hermiones but. And he coulden't even control it... Ginny saw it and made a small laugh, "errr... Herm, would you like to... sit down perhaps?"

Ron who got the hint, shook his head, as if his mind would go some where else. unfortunatly for him... It did.

The girls started small talking, and Ron who really did try just coulden't follow their paste. When girls talk about guys, guys give up the conversation. Imiadiatly.

------

Harry appirated with Charlie, and stood with a suitcase and his wand. If he'd get to use it anyway. Charlie looked at Harry and began "Hey just call on them, theire just up the stairs. Hermione Granger's allready here."

Harry smiled to himself. It was kinda ironic that Ron never could dig up the nerve to just ask her out. But hey, he was so consumed about Herm, that he might not notice Gin andhis relation ship.

"Heeey. It's me Harry. I have sweets with me!" He yelled. Ginny was the first to come down, sshe was to fast they had a little kiss, before Ron and Hermione came to sight. whoa, that kiss made him all dizzy.

"umm... if you dont mind it _is _kinda late and appirating makes me sick." he smiled to Ginny, gave them each a hug and Hermione took his arm. "Harry I know you're tirred, and belive me, so am I but we could play a game or something if you'd like?"

Ginny winked at him, so he made the thumbs up thing. "Soooo, what should we play?"

Ron got all red and tomatoish, so naturally, all turned to him. "So Ron, what game did you think off?"

"Nahhh, we're to old. I know. But... umm, spin the wand?" Harry who obviously looked confused got the text-book answer. Take a guess, who explained it. "spin the wand is when you, take a wand, spin it, and it will stop at any person, and the wand will make you tell the truth or... take the dare. no matter what. you cannot escape it unless, you stop the game. and that will cost 1 galleon."

Ron made a small hulk aftersome he diddn't own a galleon. Harry who imeadiatly got the hint said to him "oh, here you go..."

Ron made one of those Thank-you nods guys do so well, and they walked into Ronalds room.it smelledof... umm... a thing between chocolate and Ron's deo. Not a very good combo by the way.

They sat down on the floor, and hermione took her wand, a black-ish brown one, with Griff hair and a pinch of essence of Sfinx's. a VERY good wand to say the least. laid it on the floor, said a couple of words, and started to spin it.

It span for at least 3 minutes. _(is span a real word? no matter_...) Afterwhere it stopped. at Ginny's feet. it sorta mentally wispered to her _Truth..._" Thuth" she said turning towards Hermione. Hermione thought for a second. "Are you in love this very moment?" Ginny nodded and allmost wispered "Yeah." Hermione made a guy-nod. "You may spin the wand."

She took aspin and it amealiatly stopped at Ron who looked weird answering "Dare" to the unspoken question.

Ginny diddn't think "Snog herm, for 30 seconds.!" Ginny got exited and grinned to her brother "You can do it, go on now!"

Ron leaned towards Hermione, and kissed her, and Hermione wasn't just receiving, she was helping him the best she learned. And not that anyone counted ... _89,90,91 _But it was more then a minute. When they finally broke apart they were both red, and a bit breathless. all hermione could say at the time was "whoa... that was... wow." and Ron just made a small "wauw"

* * *

Hi,

I know it's a bit short this time, But I seriously hope you like it. if it's a bit sloppy it's cuz I had some spare time and wrote it just cuz I felt like it. err...

RightThis time I mean it! This thing is still a hoistage. Next chaptor _will_ recuire... 5 rewiews.

Have fun!

-Rie.

Remember to rewiew.


	3. Flashy?

_Thank you:_

123315: Thanks and I mean that too. Right I'm worse then a bullie with a couple of mouses in the girls loocker room. (I like that sentence... lol) :P

phoenixtear19: I stole some stuff from you'r review hoping you don't mind? and _ewerybody _loves a snogg-fest. hehe

* * *

**Flashy**

When they recovered from the shock, Ginny smircked, "You, know the dare was 30 seconds..." she made a cough laugh.

"Are you getting a cold, my _dear_ sister?" Ron waas imbarresed, and he diddn't need Ginny to make it worse...

Hermione, who just smiled said "well, maybe we'd fun.." Ron looked at his feet, and said a little too fast "errr... Right, I guess it's my turn?" He spinned the wand. "Takes a long time to spin now aren't it?" Harry asked Ginny just nodded and said "well, it takes the one it thinks will eighter pay up, or make cool stuff? at least I think so?"

After a while it stopped at Harry. "Right, Harry?" "-Umm, err, truth"Ron concentrated and went "Have you ever been in love with... Hermione. Granger. This one." He pointed to the left. "The one I just snogged..." Harry looked at the gray-ish sealing, "No not really. I thought I was once." Ginny made a WTF face and Harry hurried "Oh, but that was just becuse you were made of stone and stuff. I found out I just liked her as a friend." Ginny looked suddenly calm again. But only Harry noticed her little _expression._

He turned to Hermione "Off cource I love you, but as a friend, you know what I mean right?" Hermione nodded "Sure Harry. Right back at ya"

"Sooo, who's next?" Ginny broke off the little eye conection Harry and Herm had going. Harry spun the wand and it stopped _shock _at Ginny. She just said Truth. Again.

Harry just diddn't know what to ask! But he couldn't help thinking _Do you love me? Will you please snogg me senceless? Please be with me forever? Should I ask you to a movie. Give me something. Something MORE! _

"Errr... So... how many guy's have you dated?... all in all?" Harry looked a bit uncomfterble.Ginny started counting on her fingers. When she turnedto the other han for help, he figured he'd talk with Hermione and Ron. "So, where are you'r mum?" "Oh! Mum and dad went to some dinner at the Abbot house. Aperently Percy's dating their oldest son. Idiotic gay... Nice bloke that Jim, though..." Hermione just cough a bit to talk about someething else, and Harry just looked at Ginny, who was apperently done by now.

"Um... about 9.. 2 serious ones,4 on and off for fun, and3 in kindergarden" Harry felt like he'd choke on that lump in his throat.

Ginny and Hermione saw it and Hermione made a "Harry? I'm sure..." Ginny said with a small voice, so she hoped Ron wouldn't hear it, (but he did) "One of the serious ones was with you, Harr..."

And Harry felt like he was on top on the world. When he finally relized he blused, his socks became VERY interesting.

Ron who felt it, diddn't quite get it, was a little uncomfertable with this situation. After a little quiet while he went "Right, spin it Gin."

And so she did.It landed on Hermione. Ginny just Heard "Dare" from her, and the instant thought was _Awww, let them snogg... NO! they gotta addmidt it to themselfs. Not letting us do the hard work...? Snogg Harry? NOFREAKIN' WAY!_

"Dare... right right... Is it allright to be mean?" Ron shook his head, Harry just said " Hey, do what you thinks the best..." _awww_

Hermione got worried. "I guess...?" "Good. Herm, not to prive, but are you wearing a bra?"

"Wait, wait I don't like where this is going..." Ron stopped shooking his head to nodding suddenly.

"Come on now, take the challenge..." Ron began. "Can't I just snogg Ron ?" "Wait, what do you mean with 'just' ?" Ron asked.

"Don't change the subject Herm, Come on now. Flash. Just quick... Not all, just lift up the shirt a bit come on now..."

Hermione just brooke out in a "aaaarh" moan, and said "I'll do it. Becuse I don't have a galleon with me. We will never speek of this again. I will kill you."

She lifted the shirt gave a small twurl, and took it down. Ron was amazed, and Harry looked, but hey, there was a bra so there really wasn't all that much to see. He patted Ginny on the back. wispered into her ear "Hehe, you know I really never found her that interesting as Ron does..." There was a moment then she wispered back "I know. And You're the guy for me. Hoppe you're aware of that..."

Hermione half imbassed half knowing only Ron had looked at her. "You know you only saw my belly and nothing else, mild cleavidge, butnothing moreso you can stop looking at me like I'd do it again Ron!"

She was right. Ron thought to himself. _It was just so nice to look at her Snoopy bra. sweet. inncent. Should be mine..._

So she was fast sat down taking a bigger blause on. She span it, and it landed on Harry."Dare.." "Allright now. Kiss Ginny. 60 seconds. come on now"

Ron was the one to allmost scream "DONT you kiss my sister. not fair! shee's all innocent and stuff. I dont care you dated last year!" "Ronald. A dare is a dare" She looked strickly at him. He couldn't resist. He liked being bossed around "Okay okay. But dont make a habbit of it!"

Ginny turned a bit red as Harry made a move, and she moved towards him too. the kiss is best described from Ginny's side :_ Unbeliveable. Heaven, this is what I've been waiting all summer for. Ihope he feels the same way... I could do this for eternity..._

Ron made a "Hem.. HEM, oh are you allready done that was quick... Did you hope you could score extra points in the game if you'd kept going or what?" But only Hermione was listining. Harry andGinny just looked at eachother.

Tootake a little revenge Hermione said "You allmost say they'd a bit practice?" Ron choose to overhear it. Luckily...

Hermione thatwas done making a 'horrible' rewenge said "right. Harry you'r turn now.."

* * *

Hello my dear readers.

I know I said I wanted 5 reviews. But I got a idea and figured I might as well update.

But now. I want... 3 reviews more... so I have 8... all in all...

I cant be figured... lol.

Hoped you enjoyed.


	4. Admitting

Hey!

I've stopped making answers to my lovely reveiwers, since some dosen't like it.

And I couldn't think of some funny comebacks... But if you think I should please say and I'll try to start again?

And I know it's too late but I'll warn about my spelling bees. Thanks anyway! Enjoy:

* * *

**_Admitting_**

Harry gave it a spin, waited till it stopped at Ginny. He knew he coulden't obviously say snog me senceless, so he were quite amused when he said "Err... pretend you're a bird" They all started laughing.

"Are you serious ?" she asked, looking weird at him. "Sure I am" he smiled to her.

She started flapping her arms, hoo-ing and started pecking on Rons head a couple of times. Indeed amusing.

After she was done, and sat beside Harry again, she spinned the wand and it landed on Ron. "Ron. You're gonna have to... give Harry a kiss. On the cheek.. only"

Harry and Ron look disgusted at eachother. This was not a fair deal. "No.. NO! I wont do it" Ron protested. Harry that agreed with Ron, nodded.

"Well you'll have to. The wand has spoken" Hermione said trying to hide a grin.

"err... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" Harry said. "Oh, sure Harr, You can handle it" Ginny said and pushed him to get up.

He and Ron stood up and Ron counted "1, 2, 3" the shortest kiss in history of man appered. Hermione and Ginny was laughing the laugh that seemed it wouldn't ever stop.

Ron spinned the wand, and it landed on Ginny. "Truth" she answered to his look.

"Have you ever.. had sex?" Ron asked not sure he wanted to know the answer. Ginny just answered after a minute with a low voice "Naaa, I haven't. Not real sex anyway" she laughed at Ron's face that had turned all pale and then purple within 5 seconds.

She took the wand before Ron could protest and want some answers.

It landed on Harry. Harry was nervous but made the comment:"No gay-stuff!" But answered "Dare"

Ginny thought for a moment. A long moment. "Eat seven volmit beans. Ron?" Ron walked over to a droor, and got the bertie beans.

Harry threw them all in his mouth and swallowed quick. But the taste seemed it would never go away... then Ron threw him a toothpaste one that made it a little better.

After they had finnish laughing, (making Harry very imbarresed) Ginny Rushed on him, and gave his hand a squease. "Spin the wand, the night is young, and we could get outta here. maybe soon?"

Harry spinned the wand and it landed...on Ron. Harry looked as Ron opened his mouth, but the words seemed lost in his throat. Hermione took his arm and rushed on him "Come on, we don't have all night..." Ron looked at Ginny, and said "Truth..." Maybe he knew what was comming?...

Harry looked at Ginny who answered his unmentioned question. they both knew he had to say it before anything could be possible for them. "Do it.."

Ron was a little confused about him looking at _her, _and her answering on apperently tonothing? But Ron wasn't comfterble.. at all.

Harry looked a bit conserned from Hermione to Ron and said with a low voice, close to wispering. "Are you in love with..." Ron sank and Hermione did too. They both knew what for sure was comming. "...Hermione?"

Ron looked at his striped socks. _Should I turn in my Galleon? Should I admidt. Ginny once said she was sure Herm was mad about me... It's maybe worth a shot? _

"Ummm... what if I'm not sure?" He looked at Hermione. To figure her reactions out. _She did kiss me quite passionatly... "_If I say I am" he began. Her face lit up. He saw it... " Okay, Okay I am. So what?"

Hermione got imbarresed, blushed, and suddenly hugged Ron wispering into his ear "Oh, Ron, finally. I hoped you'd say that" I'm really glaad..."

* * *

SO... that was that. I knew it's a bit lame but I just needed Ron to say it. 

And now I have 8 reviws. So I'll have 3 more where they came from thank you... then I'll have.. 11.

Hoped you enjoyed it!


	5. Breake

Yet again, Thanks to my reviewers. They make my world go round. And it seemed ppl really liked the last chapter? Anyway Enjoy:

* * *

**_Breake_**

Harry wanted to take a breake, and, even though a very intense Hermione was looking at a _very_ anxious Ron, it was sweet. But Harry justed wanted to get some stuff of his chest, there was so much he wanted to disguss and talk with Ginny about.

While Harry had been thinking, Ron had Hermione apperently taken Hermione's hand. Harry who didn't want to intrude on them said "Gin, can we take a breake from this game?"

Ginny turned to Hermione, wispered something in her ear, and Hermione nodded but said somthing about consequenses. Ginny said "Dosn't matter, we'll live. Ron you want a breake too right?" Ron nodded allmost a little too eargerly.

Ginny walked over to Harry, took his hand, helped him up and walked over to the door. "we'll be just inside my room, 'kay Ron?" Ginny nearly shouted, while hurrying out of his room. They heard a "M'kay" from Ron when they reached her room, about to close the door.

"Finally alone" she said sexily. "Sit" she pointed towards her bed. Harry sat, a little uncomfortable, but he sat on her bed, playing with her green pillow.

She sat next to him. It was a bit imbarrasing at first, but then Harry broke the silence. "soo... spin the wand ei? A fun but weird game." She laughed a bit "Yeah, and it was Ron's idea. I just can't figure out _why_ it kills him that I've dated a bit more then he has!" Harry turned away. He himself wasn't too glad about that particulate area.

"Ohhh... I didn't mean it like that" "It's fine" he answered, all though it wasn't entierly true, she couldn't change the past.

"Yeah, but, oh, never mind. I've missed you so much, over the summer, you know that right?" Ginny looked passionatly at him. He smiled "Yea, and me too. I thought I was gonna die if I didn't see you soon"

She turned bright red, _such a sweet thing to say_ she thought.

"Oh... um Harr. About that game. We did the right thing didn't we? I mean. He had to admidt it to him self and to Herm, right?" "I think so. I know I wouldn't stand see them being in love and not doing anything about it. And by the way Ron never stops talking about her. Now he'll maybe shut up. just for a minute anyway."

They grinned and Ginny turned towards Harry. She bit her lip, leaned towards him, and he just let her come to him. He closed his eyes. _This is it... We're finally gonna have a moment. Just us..._ It seemed they kissed forever. To them just like a miniute though.

* * *

Mean while in Ron's room, Hermione and Ron were still holding hands. 

"Ron?" he looked her in the eye, greatfull she had broken the silence.

"What do we do from here?" "I haven't thought ahead" he muttered. She grinned " But did we only do this'cuse we're single? Or are we really in love? And! Oh, are we together now? Like a couple?"

Ron was kinda thrown off. "Ummm, coulden't we just take it from here? This is how I see it: we're a couple yes. And are you in love with me?" she nodded. "Well then, it's not just 'cuse we're single teens now is it?"

Hermione was now, kinda surprised _Hey, he makes sence. Never quite saw him being that. Maybe I'm a good influence on him...haha! _

"So, is this now we.." she sank "kiss?" Ron couldn't move. There was a slight mmmhmm-sound from him, but Hermione was so used to him she could allmost understand him without words.

It was a little akvard kissing you best friend. But they'd done it before.But after a while Hermione drew away, a very unsatisfied Ron moaned, as if to say come back now!

"I'm sorry Ron, but you'r breath is SERIOUSLY bad. Got a mint?" He ran over threw a mint in his mouth and went back to the kissing.

* * *

Back in Ginny's room, they just finished they're120. kiss. 

"I just need a minute to... catch... my breath.." Harry mumbeled.

"Harr? we.. need to talk about this.." "'bout what?" ginny looked at her nailes "Umm... are you-.. imbarresed over me?"

Harry was confused "What, No! Absolutly NOT!" "Then why do we keep it a secret? Our relation ship I mean?"

"NO! But do you want them to know? i just... dont want to see you hurt.." "Harry! he tried that allready!"

"Yea but. If something happened to you I just... woulden't know what to do with myself!"

He walked over to the window, and she followed, she took his hand. They just stood there. When suddenly, and apperently out of no where, a owl with a letter stood pecking at the window...

* * *

**_Hi,_**

_I'm glad you liked the last chappie. I've got the most reviews for that one. But I hope you like this one too, off course._

_Hoped you enjoyed you'r self ;D -Review pleaaase._


	6. Blast from the past?

Thanks to my _beautiful _reviewers. Yes I am indeed flirting.

with you all. Bewere!

I was by the way, going to keep this chaptor to my self a bit longer. Just to torture you all. But. I couldn't. You're just too pretty...

* * *

**_Blast from the past?_**

Hermione and Ron were happily snogging, when they heard Ginny shouting : "GUYS! Come quick." a little annoyed over the disturpence, they got up, but walked slowly towards Ginny's room. Ron mumbeled "How serious could this be? seriously!" "Well Ron, maybe it's just...-?"

She diddn't get to finnish her sentence. Ginny and Harry was standing at the window holdig a letter, and a brown-ish owl, was sitting in Pig's cage.

"Hwo rote to ya?" Ron asked, not really caring. And Ginny nerviosly handed him a letter.

* * *

_ms. Granger, ms. Weasley, mr. Weasley and mr. Potter._

_We at the WSO (Wand Spinning Office) have been notified, that you more or less broke the rules and took a breake. It is now our responcibility, to make a punnishment that will fit. _

_You can eigther choose to take the consequenses, or simply make a choise to forget this day ever happened._

_To answer take the wand in question and point to the answer yes or no. This will not cost money, and we have had people enjoying they're punnishments. _

_Thank you for playing our game, may you're´spinnings be for the best. _

_If you do not answer trying to snaek around the rules, you will have to pay a fine of 50 galleons._

_

* * *

_

"I won't forget this day ever happened!" Hermione said and ran to Ron's room getting her wand, and and pointed to the punnishment. "How bad can it be right?" Ron said, sounding not so confident at it himself.

She pointed and Harry helt his ears as if a big boom would make them deaf. but nothing happened?

"Maybe theres nothing to worry abou-..?" Ginny started but then a gray owl arriwed with a new letter.

* * *

_You ms.Granger, ms. Weasley mr. Weasly and Mr. Potter have chosen the punnishment._

_We hope you are prepared for what's comming._

_We looked our files over and decided that the best possible punnishment would be that you'r last relationships with the other sex, should be invited or rather transported over to you. This very second they're comming._

_They are also supposed to pay a fine if you do not do as protocolled. _

_Thanks you. _

_You may recive more letters later. Depends on you._

_

* * *

_

Ron sat down on the floor. Completly out of it. Hermione was completly calm. She haddn't had a relationship with a guy in ages. Sure with Ron, but this just started.

Ginny got extremly nervous, and Harry turned VERY pale.

It rang on the doorbell. Hermione felt the urge to go down and see who was comming. She opened the door very slowly, and a very overexited Victor Krum stood beside her suddenly. But before she realized anything, he was hugging her. She was getting crushed. "Need... a bit of... AIR!" she tried to get out.

"'Ello, Hermione. I was being sendt for, and then warped over 'ere." "Err... Yes Victor. Please follow me. We'll go up and sat hi to my friends!" They walked up the stairs. Ginny came towards them to see what was going on. "Krum?" She looked confused, but got over it fast. "Nice to see you 'gain." he reached for her hand and shook it brutally.

Ginny greated him, and wispered into Hermione's ear "Ron is SO gonna hate this" Hermione nodded, smiled to Krum, and walked into Ginny's room.

The akvard silence seemed it would last forever. Untill the door rang. Again.

Ginny looked up. Her name was next to Hermione's. She walked down and there he was. A very moody looking Dean. He looked up and said "Hi, I'm here for the party." Ginny didn't feel the urge to speak to the devil that had kept her and Harry from eachother. she pointed towards her room. "We're up over there. Victor Krum's with us." Dean smiled. "Seriously? Can I get his autograf?" "Sure. Just ask him" They walked up together.

Harry looked very intenst on his socks. He didn't want to look at _him_.

The bell rang again, and Ron didn't want to look a second at Krum anymore. And Dean allways bugged him too. He hurried down the stairs. It was indeed... Lavender. "Hi, Lavender. Look I'm sorry I-.." "Oh, shut up Ron, I'm only here becuse I was summened. Are there other people here?" Ron nodded, pointed and said "Aha..."

"Lead the way" They walked up to Ginny's room, and a annoyed Hermione stood listining to Krum. He was laughing telling stories, Dean laughed hartfelt but Hermione just stood and looked irratated.

Ginny made a small comment from the corner "Harr, you're next. Best as well go now.." And right she was. Just as he'd come down the stairs, the bell rang and when he opened, Cho stood.

Looking beautifull as ever. but Harry didn't really notice. He just thought about Ginny.He lead the way, and introduced eweryone.

" Well, we better get this over with. I have _better _things to do!" Harry was sure he heard a bitch-cough from Hermione and Ginny at the exact same time. Or maybe it was just his imagination.

Dean said "Oh, in a letter I recived stood we had to ask 3 questions at least each, or there'd be some kind of consequense nonsens..?"

Hermione figured out (Smart as she is) that 8 people and 3 questions at least _each _was gonna be... 24?...

* * *

**_Hi,_**

_Hoped you enjoyed this chappie? _

_I know it's not that long and stuff but it covers what it's supposed to._

_tell me what you think. review._


	7. Snogfest and dissapointment

_Thanks_ to my reviwers, I haven't got as much responce as for the 5 chaptor, but I hope that'll change with this one.

Please review, 'cuse I really look forward to it.

* * *

**_Snog-fest and dissapointment_**

As they walked into the room, Ron realized this was going to be _hell on earth!_

They all sat down in a circle. "Right then who'd like to start?" Ron asked, looking down on the well placed wand.

"I can, if you'd like to?" Dean said, allready spinning the wand, and it landed on Krum.

"hey _Victor" _"dare." a very stearn voice announced.

"you'll have to. Um... kiss... Cho Chang." Dean pointed, and Cho blushed, making her way over to Krum. They kissed for about 15 seconds, drew away and found their original places.

"come on now" Ginny said towards Krum. He spun the wand. It landed on Hermione. Krum grinned, smiled and said "Soo?" Hermione sank.

"Truth." Krum seemed he had a question allready. "Were you ever in love with me 'ermy?"

Ron looked away. If he could cover his ears, he would, but his body seemed frozen. Hermione closed her eyes took a breath andsaid "I don't think I was. Maybe I had a little crush on you, but nothing serious." Ron's face brightened up. But Harry was the only one to look at Ron. All felt sorry for Krum. Even Ginny! and Hermione.

Hermione spun the wand, and it immeadiatly stopped at Lavender. Hermione felt just a liiittle bad borthering Ron's old girl friend.

Lavender answered "Hmm. Dare. But I'm _NOT_ making out with RON!" Hermione, that (abso-freaking-lutley) wasn't going to make him kiss another girl, said "Sure, don't worry. You can kiss Dean.."

Lavender, was indeed not satisfied. All exept Dean, was sure they heard a yuck sound from her.. She kissed him but only for like a second, and she looked VERY unhappy.

But, she spinned the wand, and it landed on Harry. Lavender did (as the bitch she is) think to get revenge on Ron, but take it out on Harry. "Harry, you choose?" "Dare" he wispered, knowing she'd do something horrible.

"You'll have too... kiss Hermione!" "NO!" both Ron and Hermione screamed. Harry tried to ease her up "I'm sure theres something else I coul-" "No. Kiss Hermione. I know they're together. Or last I saw them they were... So kiss her."

Ron begged Harry "Mate. Don't do this-?" "Hermione come here. We'll do this quick" She stood up, and Harry gave her a kiss on the lips. Nothing serious. Lavender hadn't thougt about it that way. But true. She hadn't said French kiss. So off the hook they were.

Harry gave the wand a spin, and it landed on Cho, Cho giggled, and said "I'll take... Truth" Harry breathed heavily, making Ginny all nervous, and began "Did you belive me when I said Voldemort was back?"

Cho looked serious, as ashiver from the name went though the room."Yes, I did, But only from the fourth year, Cedric was important to me, and no one else _sertantly_ not you, could kill him. He was a normal guy who didn't deserve it."

There was a moment of silence. But, not of the avkvardness, more like a moment for the memory of Diggory.

A tear could be seen from Chos cheek, but she whiped it away, grinned and spinned the wand.

It landed on Ginny. "Dare" she said quickly, and Cho thought for a moment "Kiss Harr" _-Cho's okay. Sometimes. _

They kissed, and more then a couple of people wanted them to breake up after a few minutes. But after... 4 min? they stopped. Dean, Ron and Lavender, not the most surportive people in the world. "good, well,if you're _allready _done, then Ginny can take a spin" Lavender commentated. Ron nodded, and Dean just shut up. _If he diddn't the author would kill him slowly. _

Ginny gave it a spin and it landed on Dean, feeling a little guilty Ginny looked at him, but said nothing. "Truth" he said not at all looking at her.

"Go for a 3 minut walk... outside. But we other can play though you're not here." He walked away saying "jerks..." and then he dissapered.

Just as he was gone, a owl came. "Nooo! Not again! Bloody hell!" Ron started.

He walked over read the note and started to laugh. "Oh, Ron! What's so funny?" "It says that two girls that's friends now has to kiss?" "Haha. VERY funny. hand it over. idiot." He laughed, gave the letter to her and said "Here you go..." She took it and read to the others:

_Dear witches and wizars._

_You now have to make two girls kiss. If they do not kiss, two guys have to.each kiss'll count for 5 questions. meaning they won't have to participate in the rest of the game, if they choose not to._

_The kisses (French kiss, toung and so on) can only be exchanged if you're friends. So not with one you DO NOT like!_

_Thank you. From the WSO._

"They've got to be kidding.!" Ginny kommentated, Lavender said "Well, I woulden't mind, but the only friends here are you and Ginny. Or Harry and Ron?"

Harry and Ron started objecting immediatly. "NO...! Ginny... I'll make you'r choors and homework for a month!"

Ginny looked to Hermione. "Herm... what do you say?" "Might as well.. Theres no reason not to? I mean... Then we could walk away if we don't wanna play this anymore?"

Hermione walked over to Ginny, hugged her and said, "This will never be mentioned again right?" Ginny nodded, and they kissed. Not just a small, hey this is fast... But a long passionate, Hermione grabbed Ginnys butt, and pulled away quickly. "Sorry! Caught up in the moment!" Ginny grinned and blushed.

The guys just sat with theire mouths open wide, waiting for it to happpen again... 3 seconds later Dean came back, saw the amazed guys, and went "Did I miss something?"

* * *

_Hi,_

_So. I hope you liked/ enjoyedit?_

_Give me reviews... Please! I begging ya. hehe._

_I am by the way thinking of finnishing the story on chapter 9, but tell what happend in the future chp.10?_

what do you think?

Bye...!


	8. The pleassures of: Vodka

Hey, I know I haven't updated for a while, but I hope the angry mob won't kill me... just yet.

But now: here we are. And I hope you'll all like it.

* * *

**_Vodka _**

Some how, all looked down at the floor, a couple of people giggled, some blushed, and Dean just looked confused while asking "Come on now guys! Seriously? What happened?"

No one answered, and Dean sat down looking very unsatisfied.

Ron looked from his little sister to Hermione, asking "Um, are you going? Now you... um... have the right to?" He looked just a bit worried, worried she'd leave his side, or worried a turn where she'd have to kiss another... Maybe even _Krum. _But Hermione didn't move, neigther did Ginny. Harry smirked wispered something into Ginny's ear, she smirked to, and they exchanged intimet looks. As if they knew something, something so secretive nobody but them would ever know. Lavender noticed and said "Well, now, if you're finnished... being... um... flirting, can we please move on?... now..."

Cho looked up from the floor and said "Yeah, whos turn?"

"Well, that letter took us by surprice, and nobody really chose it, or spin the wand so I suggest Hermione should spin, becuse ... err... I don't know it's her wand now isn't it?" Harry commentated, and that sounded fair enough.

Hermione gave it a spin, and it landed on Cho. Cho was a little surprised but imeadiatly answered "Truth" It seemed good enough for Hermione witch by the way, allready had a question. "Did you really ever think Harry fancied me? Seriously?"

Cho obviously didn't want to answer, but when she had had a little time she just said "No, I just... I wasn't ready to be with Harry, it was too much. Seemed as if Cedric didn't mean anything to me. I just... I just needed an excuse."

Harry never saw that one comming.

Krum started to yawn a bit. And without a word Hermione grabbed a pen and a pargment. after writing something she called on Hedvig and send it away. Harry was the first to ask what she was up to and she just calmly answered "Well, I figured this would take all night, and there fore, I wrote to that WSO, asking if they could cut us some slack and let us do something else then pay the fine. So now we'll see if they'll answer back."

The secon she'd stopped talking a gray - white bird, flew down, Hermione took the note and read out loud;

_Dear witches and wizars._

_The request we have recived from a Hermione Granger has been approved, and we have now decided to make a small muggle-like dare._

_You will have to drink the muggle substans Vodka, with or with out mixing with other fluids, and when you are.. drunk, all of you. You can then leave without consequenses. _

_The Vodka will appear in 2 minutes._

_Thank you._

Hermione stood, gaping and the ones without muggle commen knowledge understood nothing.

"They're gonna get us all drunk" Harry out bursted.

A couple of people mumbled "cool" But Hermione just looked kinda scared.

The vodka arrived, 8 bottles, enough to get 10 orgres drunk.

Ron got up, got some glass, and took his dad muggle cola, and blended a bit. At first it was kind of sad. Nobody talked, just starred down in their glasses as if their life woud be better deeper down the bottle.

Then krum said in a heavy accent " Let's play a drinkin' game, bottums up!" all finnished their drinks as fast as they could, and some felt heat come up to their heads, Ron was becomming a bit woosy and Ginny too.

All filled their glasses up again and shouted "BOTTUMS UP!"

they did it a couple of times in a row and after about 3-4 bottels were emty Ginny laid against Harrys legs, Harry didn't mind at all, just bend down, kissed her forhead and stoke her hair.

Ron noticed, and said "Wha da ya think your doin to me younger sista?" with a raisen finger, pointing from dinnys face to Harrys.

"Oh, Ronny, get off it, can't you see we're in love?" she said sat up again, and kissed Harry deeply making his knees go weak. He just thanked god he was sitting down.

Hermione was not too sober herself, giving Ron a slap between the ribs and said, "They have flirted since I got here. Does it really matter?" Ron was just about to object when Hermione sat on top on him moving her body slightly back and forth, causing Ron to... erm... shut up and enjoy the moment. Ron opened his eyes to see what eweryone else was doing, just to find Lavender and Dean holding hands talking sharing a glass of vodka, and Cho and Krum kissing deeply as if they were the only persons in the room. Ron felt a sudden urge to scream "_GET A ROOM"_ But didn't.

Hermione took another drink, figured she could be a little more... urm. different now, while she was drunk, and later blame it on the boose. So she stood up straight, and Ron just looked confused up at her, she pointed over to a hidden cornor, that was sort of covered by Rons bed. Ron got the message and they walked over. sat down and started kissing very... passionate.

Over at Krum and Cho they had started ... Sleeping? Krum smirked, and Cho was sleeping lightly on his belly.

Lavender and Dean bickered about something, no one cares about them... muhahaha.

But Ginny layed against Harrys legs again, they looked quietly into eachothers eyes. And then, it was obvious. for them, for people around and for the rest of the world. They were so deeply in love, that one couldn't live without the other. Or so it felt. He bend down, kissed her, and she, much like Hermione felt as though she could get away with anything. She took his left hand and placed it on her right boob. whenshe let go of his hand, she moaned quietly, so only he could hear it.

From a place to the left of Harry, A wand, Victors, had risen and he said _ariccio music_and anold radio appeard, playing some old music from the 80- and 90's. It was mostly to get a little back ground noise, but it was nice anyway.

Harry withdrew his hand, but Ginny just wispered "Noo, come on, play along.." He just put his han back feeling avkvard, with Ron just over thére, but soon he bend down again kissed her messaging her breast and it went on for several minutes, untill they both needed air.

Ginny looked as though she was planning something, but Harry didn't notice at first. "I'm... I'm cold. Could you get me that blanket there, over on Rons bed?" Harry would do anything for her right now, so he got up and took the blanket.

While he reached for the blanket he saw that Rons hand was good up Hermiones shirt, but didn't give it much thought then.He took the blanket and tried not to be so dizzy whilehe walked back to Ginny. But Ginny wasn't there? Oh... she was over by the wall, weird...

He sat down beside her, and wrapped the blanket around her, " Harr... don't you want to get under here too?" Harry didn't quite get it at first so just shrugged "Naah, I'm not cold." "But you could help me_.. warm me_..."

* * *

_Hey,_

What do you think?I just wanted to try a little different style. 

so review and tell me if it's any good?

And again, I'm sorry it took so long to update.


	9. Innocense and Marrige thoughts

Hey!

Thank you guys for reviewing! Means a lot! really! I've had a bit of trouble finnishing this so its kinda... well. bad. read anyway! Oh! and watch out for spelling mistakes

* * *

**Innocense and Marrige thoughts**

Harry blushed, Ginny giggeled, and they kissed a bit. "Ummm, Gin are you serious? And what _exatly_ do you mean?" "Harr, I recon _you know_... " she said sexily. "Naah, I wont do anything with you, while you're drunk, and _here_..." he looked around on the 6 other people in the room. "Wait here..." Ginny said, standing up walking shakey over to Hermione. As she walked she noticed that Krum was snorring, and Cho laid on his stomeach, and to the right Lavender and Dean sat kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Ginny finally (all 8 steps) reached Rons bed. She looked down to find Hermione to ask her... "Arrrrh!" there was a scream from Ron, Ginny giggeled uncontrolable, and Hermione tried toplace her shirt back in place. "Gin, Ginny... Um, this isn't what it seems, just... just... err... help me out here Ron!" Hermione babbeled. The scream had awakened Cho and Dean and Lavender had stopped kissing.

"Erm, whut's goin' on over 'ere?" a very drouzy Victor asked, and Ginny said in fits of laughter: "Huhu, Herm,... hah.. and Ron... just reach...- reached..."

"Yes, and shut up now Ginny" Ron said completly red, "But I just saying-" "Yes, but shut up." Hermione stood up, her hair wawing to all sides, taking Ginny by the hand and leading her over to another courner. They talked about something, but no one else could hear them.

Ron walked over to Harry, and Cho and Krum started kissing. Lavender smirked to Hermione (evil as she is...), allmost yelling "Can we GO now?" Hermione seemed annoyed but answered "Come over here please"

Hermione took her wand and said with a low woice _alcoholus infected _a silver light appeared and she nodded to Lavender. Lavender did it with Dean, saw the silvery light, took him by the hand and they walked away.

Ron said grinning "Dude! I went to second base and back with Herm!" Harry smiled and said "Me too..." "You touched HERMIONE?" "No you idiot, with Ginny..." Ron stopped smiling. "Ewww, dont tell me that, I mean good work but,.. don't tell me that!"

"Oh, I didn't mean to-" Harry began, but Ron cut him off "Nah, it's allright. I'm glad you're back together, she's been moping most of our vacation..."

Ron noged Harry in his ribs. "Friends?" "Yea, friends" Ron smiled. "How do get Krum and Cho out?" Harry wispered, but it seemed they accually was just about to leave.

Cho walked over to Harry "Harr, is it allright I leave with Vick? He's really nice and I-" Harry shrugged "Do what you want, but be carefull right?" She shrugged, laughed, and nodded. They left after the alcohol test.

Hermione and Ginny came back to their boys,Ginny took Harrys hand and forced him up. so did Hermione with Ron. "Come..." Ginny said, taking her wand, mumbeling _alcoholus infected_ and it shine silver again.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked confused, and Rongaping. "We're just... gonna go to my... " she slid a finger up his shirt, giving him goosebumbs, _"room..."_ Ron imediatly objected "No! No! You cant go to her room! you'll be alone!"

Hermione wispered "_We'll _be alone" kissing his cheek.

"No, my LITTLE sister ain't ...not... and with? _HIM_?" but Ron gave in, he just liked being bossed around.

Harry followed Ginny into her room. "But if you'r mum comes..-" "She won't..." She pushed him down on the bed. (Guess he didn't mind being bossed around eigther...) "But I won't have sex with you!" Harry quickly said . "No need to sex now is there?" she asked again.. sexily.(Rauw...) They kissed a bit and fell asleep in each others arms.

Mean while in the other room, Hermione and Ron talked about... "Do you really love me?" "_Sure _I do!" Ron answered, and Hermione just said quietly "I... love you _too_ Ronald." "Don't call me Rona- Okay love..."

They snogged a bit, Hermione pulling away, touching her jaw, as if to see it was still there. "I- I,...- do you recon..? -want to see what Ginny and Harry is up to?" Ron smirked, Hermionelooked confused andworried at the same time"Ron... don't you recon they're... you know?" she finnished as if that was that.

But Ron just shrugged stood up, and moved towards the door, Hermione quickly followed, and as they banged the door in at Ginnys,Hermione was surprised to find... Harrys sleepy-looking eyes andGinny just holding on to Harry in her sleep. "Shh... She's sleeping. And don't worry Ron, I ... or wehaven't done anything..." Rons face turnedred. Hermione wispered over his shoulder "Never mind Harry, just go back to sleep."

Hermione closed the door, and took Ron by the hand pulling him with her to his room. She kissed him in that teasing way, walked over to a wall, and started biting her lip. Ron pinned her against the wall and stared kissing taking off her clothes and...

XXX BEWARE X X X R X X X BEWARE X X X RX X X BEWARE X X X R X X X BEWARE X X X R

They had sex.

when the next morning arrived, they were woken by a scream from Mrs. Weasley. Guess she found Harry in Ginnys bed, but hang-over Ron didn't notice.

Hermione on the other hand, did. she flung out of bed pulling obn her clothes, and walked over to the opposite side of the room.she had just made Ron put on a T-shirt and nice underwear (YUM!) just as she was about to fake she was sleeping, Mrs Weasley came in, tears running down her face. She imeadiatly noticed Hermoine, smelling the boose from last night.

"RON!" she ran over to her son, "Harry and Gin, are back together! Great isn't it?" Ron sleepyily announced "Yea, great mum, me and Hermione are together too now..."

Hermione stood up blushing, hugged Molly, and lokking indeed imbaressed.

"Dear what went on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, frowning. "Well, we played spin the wand and...-" mrs. Weasley screamed yet again. "That HORRIBLE game? oh no... okay then. I guess that's what happens... About Harry and my little Ginny?-" But Hermione interupted. "Don't worry, They've been in love since they brooke up, and Harry really care about her." "Good" mrs. Weasleyjust said. "Now, come down for break fast."

As they all came down Fred and George smirked, Fred blinked toRon saying "Good job mate" but when Harry and Ginny came down holding hands, George winckedHarry to him giving him the 'talk' about dating his little sister.

But when George came to the part of "I sweare if you ever hurt her I personally make sure that-" but Harry interupted and said what should have been in a low voice

"Dude! I'll marrythat girl someday! I'd never hurt her!" but... Theyall heard. All the Weasleys but Percy. and Hermione naturally heard it too. Molly started hugging Harry crying as allways. The brothers and mr. Weasley gasped.

But Hermione and Ginny just... _smirked._

* * *

**Hey guys! **

thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it?

Hang on please for I _will_, make another chaptor about they're future. So read on, and keep updated.


	10. Married with children!

**Their Future...**

After that, intrieging meal, Harry stood up, and said in a very shakey voice: "Well, I've got an announcement to make, me and Ginny are back together. Oh yeah! you guys have been wounderfull to me, you took me in like I was a Weasley too, and I am really moved by that, I'm sure Hermione feels kinda like me. With that said and I love you all, remember that, when we both are ready then..." he took a deep breath. "Ginny when we both are ready will you marry me?" her brothers looked stunned, as if a brickwall had just hit them, mr. and mrs. Weasley looked surprisingly glad and exited. Hermone smirked and grabbed Rons hand under the table, and Ginny just smiled broadly and said "Yes Harry, I'd like that... very much."

A little while after all said congratulations, with or without the possibillity of frowning while hugging and shaking hands. Ron pulledGinny out of the room quickly "Are you sure about this? And if you're gonna have a kidin like a month I'll beat him and you,to a bloody pulp, you remember that now right?" Ginny quikly nodded, and said with all the sarcasm she could get in one simple sentence "Err... right, so while Harry and I was just sleeping, who again was it that had hot'n'sweaty sex, waking me up quite a bit?"

Ron blushed, and walked away dragging her back to the party.

* * *

When Harry turned 18, Voldemort was defeated,with help from his friends, Ron and Hermone, someDA- members, and guys from The Order. But in the end, it really was only Harry that had to use the Avada Kedavra.

It had taken him a long time to regain his former sanity, over such a traumatic experience. But Ginny had stuck with him, and they loved eachother more then ever. Right after Harry had gotten better, Ron preposed to Hermone, and naturally, she accepted, Hermione planned the wedding so it would be in about April that same year. About3 month after Ron and Hermione got married, they, or rather Hermione, got pregnant. Is was (shockingly) a boy. They named him Sirius, he had brown hair and deep blue eyes, and was rather tall and dangly but also, mostly seen with a book in his hand as he got older. Then came, Albus, Tom, Dennis, Amelia and Casper. All with mostly a year or two between.

But Harry and Ginny got married 3 years after Hermione and Ron, when Ginny was 20 and Harry was 21, they had a small reception in the backyard of the new house Harry had bought. The Weasleys, friends and some from the Order, had been invited, or those who where left anyway. A half year later Ginny now got pregnant, with twins, but girls, Harry and Ginny decided after a .. urm... tumbleling session, that they could name a girl each. Ginny choose that the oldest were to be called Lily, and Harry choose to name the second Willow (Harry had gotten himself a TV, and had grown very fond of the serie 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and as he had a this for redheads, adn witches, she was quite the hottie)

So, Lily and Willow, one was never seen without the other. They also were quite the cool pranksters, they loved theyre uncles fred and George very much, and Fred and George would give anything from their shop to them, just to tease their mother and others around them.

Willow was mostly a mothers girl and Lily more a papa sweetheart. When they turned 11, a letter from hogwarts arriwed, telling they were excepted, and that should bring they're dad, when comming to Hogwarts, as a teacher for Defence against the Dark arts.

Naturally, Ginny was welcome too...

* * *

**_Hey, _**

**_I know this chapter sucked, but I had a writer block, but at the same time felt, that you deserved a new chapter. _**

**_But: I was thinking about making a new story to this, but with their children, starring. Like when they're 15 or so, try to get a girlfriend, but tell me if I should? oh, and review please._**


End file.
